Bridgit Pike
Bridgit "Bridgy" Pike, later known as Firefly, is a character in the TV series Gotham. She is the Gotham incarnation of the villain Firefly and helps her brothers to commit arson attacks throughout Gotham City. She is a minor anti-villain in the Rise of the Villains arc and a supporting antagonist in the Wrath of the Villains arc & Heroes Rise arc. She is portrayed by Michelle Veintimilla in Season 2, and later portrayed by Camilla Perez in Seasons 3 and 4. Biography Abused by her family Bridgit is the step-sister of Joe Pike, who is the leader of a gang of arsonists named "The Pike Brothers", Cale Pike and Evan Pike, and she is also the old friend of Selina Kyle. She is forced to join the family business and take part in a heist of an old knife (which turned out to be the knife that the Wayne family used to cut off part of Caleb Dumas' right arm for making out with Celestine Wayne), in which she ends up getting her leg burned. After taking part in five heists she makes her own fireproof costume. In the next heist she ends up fighting James Gordon and Harvey Bullock which ends with officer Luke Garrett being burned to death. Bridgit escapes with the help of Selina. Realizing she is now wanted for murder, Bridget plans to escape from Gotham with help from Selina. They decide to rob a club where sex slaves are being sold, something Bridget is deeply upset by. After they succeed, her brothers find out and abduct Bridgit. She is cruelly threatened for attempting to leave them, and warned never to try again. At last, Bridgit snaps and burns both her brothers alive. Selina tells Bridgit that she needs to leave town, but she refuses and revels in what she did to her brothers, swearing she'll go after more criminals in Gotham next. Disturbed, Selina leaves her, telling Gordan where she thinks Bridgit is going: the club they robbed. Inside, Bridgit burns to death the owners who sold women as slaves. When the police arrive outside, Gordon tries to get Bridgit to peacefully surrender, swearing they can help her. She refuses, and attempts to burn Gordon. One of the cops fires and hits her fire suit, causing her accelerant to begin leaking. When she sets a police car on fire, it ignites the accelerant, setting Bridgit on fire. Afterward, Gordon tells Selina she isn't going to survive her injuries. However, it turns out that she is still alive, with her fire suit having melted onto her body, and Bridgit is taken into the secret laboratory Indian Hills for "testing". Becoming Firefly When Professor Strange later enters Indian Hill, he is told that Bridgit is reacting negative on the tests she's subjected to. After Bridgit's supposed death, Selina continues feeding her birds. Encouraged by Bruce, Selina eventually breaks into Indian Hill in search for Bridgit. She eventually heads into a training room where Brigdit, now clad in a new armor, approaches her. Selina tries to remind Bridgit who she truly is but Bridgit replies that Professor Strange told her that people would attempt this. Furthermore, she claims to no longer be Bridgit but Firefly. She then attacks Selina with her new flamethrower. However, due to the layout of the room the two are fighting in, Selina is able to hide from Firefly, who claims that Selina should feel honored as she is a sacrifice to the goddess of fire. While she rants on, Selina sneaks up on her from behind and knocks her out. While Bridgit is unconscious, Selina tries to melt the doors trapping her with Bridgit's flamethrower. While Selina is busy, Bridgit regains consciousness and grabs a spare flamethrower from a nearby table. Both girls aim at each other and Selina tries to remind Bridgit of her past. Although Bridgit remembers part of it, including her killing her brothers, she claims to be the goddess of fire and prepares to burn Selina. Realizing that Bridgit can't be reached and unable to hurt her, Selina surrenders to Bridgit, successfully convincing her that a goddess would need a servant. After the Court orders Strange to destroy Indian Hill, the professor sets a bomb in the facility. Strange then heads to a different part of the building where Freeze, Firefly and Firefly's 'servant' Selina Kyle are waiting for him. Strange orders Freeze to go inside to kill every living experiment and Selina tells him not to, claiming that he is mean. Strange then orders Freeze to kill Selina, to the displeasure of Firefly. Firefly claims that she needs Selina but Strange replies that it was merely an experiment. However, Freeze has already approached Selina. Firefly shields her off, warning him to stay away. Despite Freeze's best intentions, Freeze and Firefly start battling each other and Freeze is forced to take cover as both of them fire their weapons. During the fight, Strange stays in his cover, unable to flee to the exit as Freeze and Firefly crossed their fire and frost rays. When he sees Gordon, Bruce, Jim and Selina entering the room, the weapons of Firefly and Freeze stop firing for a brief amount of time. Strange uses the oppurtunity to flee to the exit but the two fighters have recharged their weapons and continue their fight. Strange is caught in the crossfire and starts burning and freezing at the same time as both beams hit him. Shocked, Freeze and Firefly stop attacking and Gordon rushes to Strange's aid and is able to reanimate Strange. In the resulting chaos, Firefly escapes Arkham and leaves Gotham as well. Contacted by Penguin Having left Gotham, Bridgit finds work in a smelting company and gradually comes to terms with what happened to her. She also realizes that she is not a goddess after all and that she was being manipulated by Strange all along. However, she is eventually visited by Oswald Cobblepot and Ivy Pepper who want to recruit her for their team of freaks. When talking to Ivy, Bridgit realizes that they have met before. When Ivy reveals her to be Selina's friend and claims that it will be like a family. Oswald offers to kill Bridgit's abusive boss just to sweeten the deal. However, now fully convinced, Bridgit denies the offer and attacks her boss herself, joining up with Oswald and Ivy immediately afterwards. After coming into Oswald's former residence, Bridgit is shocked and furious when she finds Victor Fries in the team of Oswald as well. Enraged, Bridgit argues bitterly with Victor and tries to engage in another fight. However, Ivy immediately calms both of them down before they reluctantly make a truce. Even so, Bridgit warns Victor to stay away from her with menace. Bridgit later accompanies Oswald when he interrogates Jim Gordon for Nygma's whereabouts. When Oswald later finds out that the Court is planning to bomb the First Bank of Gotham, he and Firefly go there and she attacks the Talon guarding the bomb and thus save the party. Back at the manor, she is tackled by a Talon when the Court comes for Oswald to exact revenge. Appearances Season 2 *''Rise of the Villains: Scarification'' *''Rise of the Villains: By Fire'' *''Wrath of the Villains: Unleashed'' *''Wrath of the Villains: A Legion of Horribles'' *''Wrath of the Villains: Transference'' Season 3 *''Heroes Rise: The Primal Riddle'' *''Heroes Rise: Light The Wick'' *''Heroes Rise: Destiny Calling'' Trivia *In the comics there are two versions of Firefly named Garfield Lynns and Ted Carson. **The name and gender change must be because they didn't want to create confusion with the Firefly who appeared in Arrow. *Unlike other versions, this Firefly does not have a jet-pack. *Bridgit appeared in the fire at the beginning of "The Freeze is Coming" Trailer. This foreshadowed her return in Unleashed. Navigation Category:Gotham Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Criminals Category:Vigilante Category:Delusional Category:Scapegoat Category:Legacy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Serial Killers Category:God Wannabe Category:Friend of the hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Female Category:Abusers Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal Category:Pawns Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Revived Category:Sadists Category:Torturer